


Neverland

by Thatonebandkid0802



Category: DreamSMP, Gay - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, karlnap - Fandom
Genre: College AU, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, Gream - Freeform, Hypixel - Freeform, Karlnapity, Lime, M/M, Minecraft, Quackity - Freeform, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, dream team, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, karljacobs - Freeform, karlnap, sapnap - Freeform, smut MAYBE, this was a random idea, what else do i put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonebandkid0802/pseuds/Thatonebandkid0802
Summary: Karl and Sapnap have been best friends since they were in their preteens. They go to college together and share a dorm, but one day, Sapnap gets invited to a popular persons party, in which him and Karl attend. lets just say after that party, things start to get intrestingThis is for me to experiment with some new things along the line of romance and such, if Karl or Sapnap say they are uncomfortable with this sort of category of work, I will gadly put it on private. Enjoy your journey through Neverland!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	1. Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> TW/ Arguing, smashing, harm, strangers, abusive relationship, Please read with caution <3

On the corner of Ender and Men street, sat a 12 year old boy who was lost in the middle of the city. He ran away from his hostile home after his mother started yelling like she did every night, only this time, his dad suffered the most. The boy couldn’t tell if his shirt was wet from the rain from the sky, or the rain from his eyes as he hadn’t stopped crying since the two hours he left. 

The orange flame on his shirt still remained colored and bright even in the constant cover of clouds and rain. He sat on a curb, not wanting to go back but not wanting to be on the side of the road. Over and over, the scene kept playing in his head, as much as he wanted to forget, his brain said otherwise.

“ _ WHY WON’T YOU FUCKING HELP ME.” A bottle smashing is heard from the other room. _

_ “This isn’t the woman I married, you are going to wake up our son!” His dad sounded out of breath and distressed, like how he did when he crashed his new bike. Curiosity killed the cat as the boy wanted to make sure that his dad was ok, he was the only one who stayed home with him when mom left. _

_ He peeked through the kitchen doorway, his dad's head was bloody and covered in a downpour of red. He was taken away, his breath caught short in his lungs, “Daddy no-.” his voice was barely a whisper, but just enough to catch his fathers attention. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “RUN, GO GO.” _

_ He did as his dad said and ran, he ran until his emotions caught up to him. Making him fall flat on his ass on the curb. _

The recollection caused a new dam to break down. He couldn’t go back after his monster of a mom hurt his dad, the only person who really cared about him. He had no friends who could take him in, and the rest of his family disowned his father once he married the monster. 

He was alone, lost in the city of Detroit, one of the most dangerous places a kid could be a night. Hookers, stoners, alcoholics, kidnappers, child predators, and more dangerous monsters littered the streets. No one would notice the boy if he disappeared, he hardly had a name.

People passed him, not even acknowledging his presence. He was invisible to the world, like he was nothing but a piece of trash knocked on the side of the road. Another messed up life with a story that will never be told.

Light footsteps were heard behind him, his heart rate increased as he remembered where he was and how dangerous that the city was. It was probably some sort of druggie, who had mistaken him for a table of cocaine. He slowly turned his head around, catching a glance of the weird presence.

He was met with a shock when it wasn’t a grown adult looking for trouble, It was someone he went to school with who was rather popular and known, though Sapnap didn’t know his name. The boy his age was wearing a purple and green sweater with a swirl in the middle, and had blonde highlights in his deep brown hair, followed by a white fabric tied around his head. He didn’t say a word as he sat down on the wet curb with Sapnap, he just stared out into the street like the other boy was doing seconds before.

Minutes passed as the young ones sat in a comfortable silence, cars passed and once again it was like they were invisible. The Purple and green sweater wearing boy broke the silence with a sigh.

“All these people, they all have a story. It may not be the best of the stories, might not have a happy ended, but they still have one. It's sad to see so many lives wasted as they search from a form of unhealthy escape. You know, my life isn’t all that great either, but at least I don’t shoot a killer up my arm to be happy.”

This took Sapnap by surprise. His mom was one of the people who loaded her body with murders, slowly eating away at her life. He didn’t want to fall into the same fate as his mom, he wanted an escape but no matter how far he ran, he couldn’t leave the memories behind.

“What do you do to esc-cape?” His voice was still shaky from the consistent amount of crying.

He looked at the mystery boy with watery eyes who didn’t meet his gaze until he finished his words.

The stranger sighed, “I dream. I run away to a place that only I know, a place where I control what happens and who's there. It’s simple, no extra ingredients needed. All you need is to close your eyes.”

Sapnap did as the stranger suggested, but was disappointed when all he saw was a pitch of endless darkness, no light in sight. Sap was getting frustrated with this stranger disturbing his angsty tween moment. 

Sapnap huffed in disappointment, his voice being slightly raised, “There’s nothing there, it's just all.. Black!”

The stranger's tone of voice didn’t change as he helped him get rid of the darkness. “What's somewhere that you have always wanted to go, even if it was a fantasy world.”   
  
“I have always wanted to go to Neverland, I know that seems silly but-” he was cut off.

“No not at all, Peter Pan is one of my favorite movies, ok here,” the stranger clasped Sapnaps hand as he spoke. “Imagine flying through the air, Peter speeding ahead without a struggle. Wendy was already there, she was waiting for us. As we are meeting the lost boys, captain hook tries to take us away but tick tock croc bit him before he could get to us”

  
The thought made Sap laugh, he could imagine him and his new friend performing pranks on the people who tried to make fun of them or stop them in their glory. He was pulled from his dreamscape as he realized, he didn’t know the strangers name.   
  
“Wait, you have never told me your name.”   
  
The stranger smiled at him as he stood up, “Im Karl, Karl Jacobs. And you?”

Hesitantly, Sapnap stood up as well. “I’m Sapnap, Sapnap Halo.” Karl held out his hand to his new friend, in it was a white bandana, one similar to the one that Karl was wearing.

“Well Sapnap, wanna go to Neverland with me?”   
  
Sap smiled as he took the hand of Karl and tied the white cloth around his head, the two of them running through the dangerous streets without a care. He could tell that everything was going to be okay as long as he had Karl. 

  
  


**7 Years later**

  
“Karl!” Sapnap shouting from across the dorm, he peeked out of his bedroom to see the other bathroom's light was lighting up the hall.    
  
“What?” Karl replied, not bothering to come out to see what he wanted.   
  
Sap did a double take of the bathroom in his room one more time, “Do you have my deodorant?” This made the shirtless Karl come out of the bathroom for a second, he was wearing purple sweat pants and was bare foot against the cool wood floor. He grabbed the deodorant and threw it at Sapnap from across the living room, making him catch it with a thud.    
  
“Thank you”   
  
“Yep”   
  
Sap went back to getting ready, after all, it was his and Karl’s first day of college.


	2. The Victors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl and Sapnaps first day at college, wonder how it'll go

**Sapnaps pov (Update, no idea why I chose Michigan as the state they live in, hardly know anything about the college or how college there is in general so don't hold me to my word ;).**

Karl led me to the music building, he had some older friends that went to U of M so he visited here quite often. The campus was overwhelming, so many new people running around and reuniting with old friends. There was a statue in the center, on the top it was covered in vape bars, fun. Karl went his separate way, I would see him during 2 other class periods but we most likely wouldn’t be able to talk due to the overwhelming size of the classroom.

I was majoring in Music, something I had loved ever since I saw Karl’s small dummer set in his small bedroom all those years ago. Karl on the other hand, was majoring in Journalism. It took me three years in order for Karl to present to me stories that he writes, not even his older friends have seen his journal. The guy had an amazing way with words, able to make people believe that Terrabithia is real.    
  
Word on the Campus, Mr. Griffin was a laid back teacher, but no one would dare to mess with the guy with the heart of a stuffed bear. I pushed open the doors to the band room, of course the stuck up flutes were practicing 16th notes, saxophones were playing dead, low brass was having a mario tournament, and clarinets were laughing about who knows what. I could tell I would fit in here, the band kids are the weirdest, coolest, and funniest of the rest.

I sat in the back, snare drum in my lap. The teacher’s speech about sharps and flats were dreadfully long and boring as this was stuff I had already learned. The urge not to do paradiddles was strong as my ADHD was taking over my muscles. 

It was like a hive mind with tired kids repeating answers back to the teacher. Basic music theory wasn’t exactly the hardest thing in the world, which is why it shocked me when some of the kids didn’t know what he was talking about. 

I felt bad for the teacher, no one was paying attention except for the flutes and half of the clarinets. The saxophones looked confused, and low brass never put their game down. The part everyone was dreading the most, was actually having to identify the names of the scales.

“Alright, this scale is a major with five flats, which scale is it?”

Almost out of second nature, I shouted out the answer, “Db”.

Mr. Griffin seemed pleased that someone actually answered him with a stern answer for one. “That was fast, tell me snare, what is your name?” 

I sighed, wishing all my years of teaching myself music theory would have stayed down locked in a box, all eyes were on me. “My name is Sapnap.”

Yes I know I have an odd name, usually teachers are taken back when I tell them what I am called though Griffin didn’t seem to be taken back.

“Well Sapnap, what is the name of the scale that has six sharps and is-”   
  


“F sharp.”   
  
My immedient answer once again shocked most people in the room. The teacher looked puzzled as he tried to come up with harder and less known scales.   
  
“Tell me how many flats does a Gb scale have?”

I didn’t have to think about it, this was one of my favorite scales to show off on the flute. I was forced to change instruments for the marching band due to the small amount in the section. “Six”.

Even the Brass section was paying attention now, I personally couldn’t see what the big deal was since this was second nature to me. Then I realized why I was getting the stares, I had just impressed one of the most well known teachers who has been here for longer than I have been alive.    
  
“How can you recall scale patterns and names so fast?”

The method I used apparently wasn’t commonly known as it was just something that I had picked up from my flute days.

“The rule of 7’s as some call it,” the teacher looked confused so I kept going. “So basically um well, I don’t really know how to explain it but each letter of the musical alphabet, both of their sharp scales and flat scales have to equal 7 notes together” if the teacher wasn’t already confused, he was now.   
  
“Um for an example, D# has two sharps in it and Db has five flats, making a total of 7. Or like Eb has three flats, and E# has four sharps.”   
  
Confused faces quickly turned into realization as they understood what I had meant. This made the teacher question why a snare would know about scales.

“I was a flute for four years when I took marching band, thus I needed to understand scales and so I taught myself music theory.”   
  
The look of impressed was returned upon Mr.Griffin's face. A snare- flute combination wasn’t exactly common if at all normal. He hummed in joy.    
  
“Well Sapnap, I look forward to spending more time with you throughout the semester.”   
  
And with that, the teacher turned back to the board and the weight that was on my chest, was lifted up making me feel like I could actually breathe again. I went back to doing small paradiddles on my thighs until the end of the hour since there was nothing new for me to learn. Lost in my own thoughts, I didn’t even realize that the bell had rang until someone in a LAFD beanie approached me as I was leaving.

He was almost the same height as me, I recognized him from in front of me. His name I think started with a Q and he played the keyboard, that about sums up how much I know about the guy. He jumped off the back of a few seats before reaching me.   
  
“Hey look I'm going to make this short since I have to go to cooking, but hi my name is Quackity and I love the fire in you. I am having a party on saturday at the Beta frat house and I want you to be there. Bring your friends, I don’t really care, just make sure you are there.”   
  
He gave me a weirdly well put together “business card”with his social media handles, and then ran out into the hallway, just about tackling some blond kid with a red shirt on the ground.    
  
I have to tell Karl about this. I left the band hall with a smile on my face as I had just got invited to my first college party.


	3. The Beta

Sapnap met Karl at the entrance of the dorms at the end of the day, discussing how they think their classes are going to be for the rest of the remainder of the year, and who they found intriguing.

Karl met someone with the name Dream who’s eyes were as green as emeralds, the name was common around the campus since almost every girl has tried to get in bed with him. Only one girl has been successful in the two years Dream has been at this college. Known as Sara, she raved at how big he was and how she couldn’t walk for a few days. The other girls became obsessed with her as she explained their one-night together in gory detail.   
  
“Guys, he is literally so good at kissing like holy shit. He has like this magic touch that makes your skin erupt in flames. And don’t get me started on how he gives hickeys, it felt so good, I was practically screaming his name.”   
  
Although she had been the only one to have sex with him, the one-night was just a one-night thing. The news spread like wildfire after she got into his pants, making him barely glance an eye at her afterwards. The tales of his kisses and the legend of his touch was locked up once more after more people tried to use him for his supposedly amazing body.   
  
Turns out Dream was majoring in Journalism, and because Karl was a social butterfly, it was transparent that he was going to become good friends with the mystery boy. The boys made their way up to their dorm, the laughter that rang through the hallways almost made Sap forget about the little card that was kept safe in his back pocket.   
  
Karl and Sapnap instantly removed their shirts when they walked through the door to their residence, this was an unwritten tradition of theirs that started ever since they moved in together. Though the cold air hitting both of their light 6 packs made them silver still. Both of the boys started working out together once they found out that they had got accepted into the same school, wanting to start fresh for a new school.   
  
Sapnap made his way to his room, wanting to change out of his black ripped jeans for some black sweatpants. The movement made the small duck card fall out of the pocket, staring back at Sapnap as he didn’t believe that he had forgotten what had happened during Band. He swooped up the small card, threw on the pants, and made his way into the living room where Karl was laying across the couch, obviously half asleep.   
  
“Hey Karl, check what I got.”   
  
The very sleepy Karl barley opened up his eyes, about to go back to sleep when he instantly recognized the duck themed card.   
  
“HOLY SHIT, HOW DID YOU GET INVITED TO A BETA PARTY?”   
  
Sap was taken back, he didn’t think that it was  _ that  _ big of a deal. Though with Karls higher status, it was apparent that not even he has ever been invited to one of these parties.   
  
He giggled, “Some dude named Quackity gave it to me in Band.”

Karl sighed as relaxed his position on the couch again, his favorite brown couch was a little too short for his height. His ankles rested up against the armrest once he was fully laid out like he was now.   
  
“Dude I am so jealous, legend says that those parties are the literally best. I’m talking the best type of weed, the amazing wine, all the fun party games, you are a god if you get invited to one of those. When is it?”   
  
“This Saturday at 10PM.”   
  
“Wow man, have fun and get fucked up, you got major luck.”   
  
Karl looked at the TV. He had always wanted to go to one of the infamous Beta parties, the stories he had heard from Jimmy and his new friend Dream made the place sound like a fantasy land. Karl frequently went to parties during his time of highschool, not doing anything worse than weed. He also wasn’t a drinker, never felt the same to him.   
  
Sapnap noticed Karls small frown. “Well, he did say that I could bring a friend sooo, do you wa-” he hadn’t seen him get up the couch, but before he knew it, Karls warm bare chest was against his as he started thanking him over and over again. Sap was taken back, but then gave into the hug.

“Dude honestly, there was no way I was going to that party without you, I would have nothing to do. What makes the Beta parties so exclusive anyways?”   
  
Karl practically skipped back to his favorite couch, Sapnap sat on his white one as he couldn’t wait to finally get some answers.

“Alright so, the Beta’s are the most elite and popular frat house at U of M. The hottest guys in the entire campus are in that frat, minus us since we are too hot to handle,” Sapnap laughed at him. “Anyways, their house is practically a mansion, I'm talking two upstairs, 20 bedrooms, 8 baths, and two living rooms. In the very middle of the house, is a chandelier that holds the underwear of all the girls each of the guys have slept with. Jimmy has said that the massive light structure was running out of room.”   
  
“While there was only 15 total members, a few of them shared a room so that there would be more designated rooms to have sex in. Almost every girl has lost their virginity to someone in that house. Theater kids, band kids, Leo’s, you name it. A lot of sex has gone down in that lot”   
  
Sapnap listened in awe. Sap had lost his virginity to some blonde while he was high at a senior party. That same night, Karl had lost his but to a brunette. The two best friends were hyping each other up when they told one another what their experience was like. They both enjoyed it alot, but they rarely hooked-up with anyone after that.   
  
He leaned in closer, almost whispering as if anyone else was eavesdropping. “People have said, the weed that they have there, will have you forgetting the entire night. Whether it be pens, bowls, bongs, or edibles, you will be fucked up like never before.”   
  
This intrigued Sapnap. Him and Karl smoked regularly together, both of them preferred pens and edibles since it got them the most fucked up. Their smoking sessions usually ended up in them crashing on a couch together, with Peter Pan or American Pie playing in the background.

  
“Well then,” Sapnap’s face turned into a huge smile as he leaned forward like Karl was, their foreheads touching. “Let’s go to that party and get high out of our minds.”   
  
Karl was so excited, but the position they were in reminded him of a joke him and his friends used to make all the time.   
  
“Omg are we about to kiss right now?” Karl closed his eyes, cupped his hand, and slightly turned his head so it looked like he was legitimately about to kiss his best friend. But Sapnap remembered the old joke, and knew what Karl was doing so he pulled back in a fit of laughter.   
  
“Stop dude you freak haha. Save it for the girls on Saturday.”   
  
It was Karls turn to laugh up his lungs.   
  
Both of them couldn’t wait for what surprises Saturday held.


	4. The Party ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap and Karl go to their first college party and lets say, thingz get intresting :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO READ THIS B4 U COME AFTER ME 
> 
> SO everyone in this a/u are 19-20 so yes illegal shit goes down. Also some sexual stuff but Sap said hes okay with it and if Karl ever says he isnt, I will fix it dw. ENTYWAYS LETS GO

The two boys looked at the house in awe. Loud muffled music could be heard from across the street, some type of deep singer with a song about E-Girls was making the floor vibrate from the bass.    
  
Karl and Sap gave each other one look before heading in, their noses were hit with the smell of weed and cologne. There were couples making out in just about every corner, probably either high or drunk. Girls looked like they were wearing barely anything, showing off as much skin as possible. There was a group of them huddled in a corner, wearing plaid push-up dresses while making a Tik Tok. 

Sapnap spotted Quackity who was talking to some girl with curly blonde hair.. The house was too big for him and Karl to try and navigate by themselves.    
  
“Fucking hell, you weren’t joking when you said girls come here to loose their virginity.” the black haired boy had to yell over the music.   
  
Sap pushed through the crowd of people with Karl in a desperate attempt to reach the most popular guy on the campus. Once they successfully parted the sea, they started walking up to the beanie boy who didn’t recognize Sapnap at first.   
  
“The hell do you wa-,” he instantly recognized the boy with the spirit of a flame. “Sapnaapp, glad to see you made it dude I thought you weren’t going to come. Oh and you brought a friend! Hi my name is Quackity, nice to meet you. Cool sweatshirt dude." 

Karl was wearing his favorite purple and green swirl hoodie. He only brought it out for special events after his other favorite was destroyed by a girl that got too high and threw up on him.

"Pleasure to meet you dude, I've heard a lot." Karl shook his hand. 

"Ahh please, the pleasure is all mine. Here let me give you a tour."

And with that, Quackity took the remainder of what was left in the cup, and poured it down the girl's cleavage that he was talking too. She tried grabbing his dick, it was only a fair trade.   
  
“Well fellas, down this hallway is the main rooms where people fuck so I suggest not going in there unless a door is wide open. Up stairs if you can just peak over the catwalk, that living room up there is where you wanna go to get high, though not a lot of people do because they are afraid of what their blacked-out high selves will do.”

Sapnap and Karl grinned at each other, they knew exactly how they were going to spend this party, and it just awaited them up a few stairs.    
  
“There's only 2 written rules, don’t go into the 7 minutes of heaven closet up there unless you are dared to, and you cannot refuse a dare whatsoever. So, what are you guys going to do first?”   
  
“Smoke.” Karl and Sap said in unison, this made quackity smile as he knew that this was going to be one hell of a fun night for all three of them. The first few times you go to a Beta party and hit a pen, you will wake up the next day with no recollection of what happened that night. Karl and Sap were about to get messed up.   
  
What Quackity had failed to mention, is that Karl and Sapnap got their own pen to share instead of having to pass it around. This made the boys even more excited as they sat down on the ground, in a relatively small circle. The circle contained Wilbur, Dream, George, Tommy, Tubbo, and Quackity along with Sapnap and Karl. Karl knew all of these people, but Sap only knows the name of two of them.   
  
Quackity took a hit, smoke pouring out of his mouth as he talked, “Welcome boys, time to play Truth or Dare. You guys know the rules, let's get on with it. Tommy you go first.”

**Sapnaps POV**

The blond in the red and white shirt was passing their pen to his friend in the green, his clothes looked all messed up and like he was homeless. The kid named Tommy, blew the smoke in the air above him, trying not to get it in the face of his friend who was taking babyish hits.   
  
“Alright, Sapnap you’re new here, truth or dare?”   
  
I took my first hit and holy shit they weren’t lying, I was feeling giggly already. I passed the pen to Karl telling him to hit it while I answered Tommy.   
  
“I’ll keep it simple now, truth.”   
  
Tommy looked like he rolled his eyes, I didn’t want to do dumb shit that I was going to remember, I’d rather wait till I am fucked up to do them.   
  
“Alright, you seem like a bit of a pothead, what's your best smoking experience?”   
  
This one reminded me of the time I had my first kiss in highschool. I was high and I was dared to shotgun the smoke to a girl who I happened to have a crush on. The fact that It was my crush, made it even better.   
  
Karl took a hit, the blue button lighting up as he inhaled the smoke. He blew it out, having the same reaction that I had. 

  
“I was once dared to shotgun my crush, and apparently I was really good at it so probably that.”

Tommy nodded, not wanting to get into more details. I looked across the circle to find someone to question, ultimately landing on a boy with fluffy brown hair. Karl passed me back the pen, allowing me to take a big hit as I tried to remember what the person's name was.   
  
“You, guy in the yellow sweater, truth or dare?” The cloud from my hit was so big, it almost hit the boy in the face from across the circle.   
  


He swatted away the cloud, which was now a combination of his and mine. “The name is Wilbur, and dare.”   
  
I could feel the effects starting to become stronger and I struggled to remember what he had just picked. Oh right haha, dare.   
  
“Alright Wilbug, I dare you too walk up to a random person and just blow smoke in their face without saying  _ anything. _ ” I don’t know, it sounded funny. Karl took a big hit, blowing it out into the air. He was probably more messed up than me right now, since he was already starting to giggle at everything.    
  
**3rd person POV**

Wilbur stood up and walked to a girl who was in the middle of a pool game. He looked as if he was about to kiss her, when he blew the smoke into her face. He received a kick to the nuts, which made Karl and Sapnap cry of laughter on the floor as he hobbled back over to the deformed circle.   
  
“Never dare me to do that again holy shit.”   
  
Tommy started laughing along with his Tubbo. Everyone was messed up at this point, but Sap and Karl were the ones that were the highest. It didn’t help that they just kept smoking, only stopping to let the other take a hit.   
  
The group went around the circle, with every dare that seemed to get funnier and funnier. At some point, Sapnap fell over into Karls lap, and didn’t bother getting up knowing he would just end up in the same place again.    
  
Tommy was going on about how Dream never did any tricks with his smoke, and how all he did was basic. Tom showed off by ghosting, doing snake eyes, and more. The game of Truth or dare had basically ended, though a random dare would be given out to someone out of spite.   
  
“Ok well I just don’t feel like doing tricks, I come here to get high not learn dude.” Dream replied. Dream shifted his weight, he didn’t feel like sitting on the floor so he and George sat on a foldable wooden table together, looking down at the group.   
  
“Ok well you are one hell of a boring man then Dream goddamn. Alright look, um Sapnap right yeah, what's your most impressive trick?”   
  
Sapnap peaked his head up to see who was talking, he blew the smoke that was in his mouth into Karls face, making both of them laugh.    
  
“Well hahaha, probably shotgunning I guess.”   
  
Dream smiled like he had never had before. He knew the two wouldn’t remember anything due to how they were acting, so It didn’t matter what they did.   
  
“Alright Sapnap, if you are so good at shotgunning, then shotgun Karl.”   
  
“Ok bet,” Sap started laughing as did Karl, almost forgetting what Dream said as his thoughts were clouded with humor.   
  
Everyone in the circle was shocked at what Dream was having them do, but was even more shocked when Sapnap agreed to do it. Sapnap got up from laying across Karls lap, and positioned himself so that he was sitting kind of on top of Karl. It took the boys a minute before they stopped laughing at each other.   
  
Sap straightened his posture, taking the pen from Karl that they were sharing. The atmosphere between the two started to get heated as they realized what they were about to do. He put it to his mouth and hit the button of the front of the pen, looking at the light brunette with lust in his eyes. One, Two, Three, Four seconds passed, he didn’t want to disappoint the boy he was practically straddling.   
  
Sapnap and Karl leaned insync, both parting their lips just enough to let the other one in. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss. But Sap couldn’t hold it in any longer, and transferred the smoke to Karl who inhaled it eagerly.    
  
They didn’t want to move, they were having fun just like this. Karl was slick and slipped his tongue into Sap’s mouth, who responded in the same fashion. Sap tangled his fingers in Karl’s hair as they deepened the kiss, earning a small moan from the other boy as he grinded ever so lightly on his lap.    
  
He could feel a rise starting to form in Karls pants, telling him that he was okay with it. Faint cheers were heard around them, but the boys didn’t care and kept kissing one another. The small kissing sounds and moans from Karl were making his pants start to tighten as he was turned on.    
  
Karl grabbed Sap’s hips with a small gasp, not wanting him to stop the grinding. The kiss was finally broken when Dream interrupted them.

  
“I said to shotgun him, not makeout haha.”   
  
Sap climbed off of Karl, both of them laughing at Dream's remark.    
  
The light brown brunet could hardly keep a straight face as he said, “Well, I can backup Sappy Nappy on this one, he is really good at shotgunning.”

Sap returned to his previous position, laying across Karls lap. This time, a little bit more uncomfortable as Karl was still turned on. The two went back to being giggly and happy, not bothering to bring up the kiss again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the scene that sparked the story, your welcome


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh

The party flew by, both of the boys completely losing their track of time. Smoking, games, Jackbox, repeat. It wasn’t until 3AM that they returned back to their dorm, both falling asleep on Sapnaps bed since Karl didn’t leave his side after the kiss.

Karl was the first to wake up, his mind was foggy from how much smoke filled his lungs last night. He couldn’t remember anything after sitting down in the circle, the mystery to why he was in Sap’s bed shirtless would remain unsolved to him. He got up and tried his best to his abilities to not wake up the other shirtless boy next to him.

He made his way into the living room, opening SnapChat to try and figure out what exactly happened last night. Next, next, next, most of the videos were of some pool fight that went down. He didn’t give up, he wanted to recall his memories from last night.

He paused when he looked at Dream's story, it was the group circle. Karl clicked on it, seeing himself laughing his ass off at a joke he doesn’t remember was a strange experience. He kept watching with a smile on his face, starting to laugh along with everyone else in the circle.

The video transitioned to another one, this time people in the circle looked shocked. He clicked the right side of the screen, daring to see what was about to happen.

There it was. He saw him and Sap about to shotgun which out of all the times they have smoked together, they had never done. Karl clicked his screen again, his smile fading and his mouth parting as he saw what Dream had recorded.

It was him and Sap, in a black-out high, making out. This confirmed Karl’s speculation about his own sexuality.

Karl swiped up on the story, asking Dream who claims he would never post that sober, to delete it. Luckly, Dream did it without a fight and agreed to not tell anyone about it, with only the people who were in the group seeing the story. Just to be safe, Karl opened Sap’s phone and watched the video back again, making it so sap could not see it immediately on his Snap. 

He made his way back into his own bedroom, hands in his hair. He wouldn’t like Sapnap like that right? His best friend who has gone through so much together. The thought made him get butterflies, but he quickly dismissed them. 

It’s fine, we were both high out of our minds, it wasn’t actually us making out. 

Karl was in disbelief that both of them would even agree to shotgun. But what shocked him the most, was the fact that they were making out. He flopped on his bed, staring at the ceiling above him. 

He knew he was going to regret this, but he replayed the video over and over, catching things each time. This resulted in him screen recording it with a secret app, not wanting Dream to see that he saved the video. Karl opened his camera roll, and was able to zoom in on what exactly they did.

First thing he noticed was Sapnap slightly grinding on Karl. Then he saw the way that Sap laced his fingers in the dark brown hair, the sight of it made the butterflies return in his stomach. Realizing he had the volume down, he slowly turned it up to hear the kissing sounds and the soft moans that were coming from his mouth.

As if he was making the sounds now, Karl slapped a hand over his mouth, slightly chuckling about the video and how ridiculous he was. Though it could also be that fact that he was still a little bit high. He heard Sapnap’s door open, immediately closing out the app and turning his phone volume to 0.

Karl, now with the truth of what happened last night, viewed the shirtless Sapnap in a way he didn’t previously think. But what he thought wasn’t important, sap was suffering the same after high as he was. 

Karl walked into the living room to join Sap, trying his best to be casual. 

“Wow sap, I thought mine was bad but you look like you’re sleepwalking. Did we really get that messed up?”  
The groggy Sap threw a throw pillow in Karl’s direction, but instead of it hitting him, Karl caught it and threw it back.

“God, I can’t even fucking remember what we did. You weren’t joking about that weed holy shit.”

Karls faced flushed, only he knew what had happened. The boy on the white couch opened his phone, seeing that he got a message from Quackity.

Quack the tea:

Heyy man, that party was so  
Much fun with you and Karl haha.

Look, i’m hosting another one on Monday,  
Before school gets into full swing.

Hoping you two can come.

“Hey Karl, we got invited to another party after school tomorrow, you wanna go?”

Sap really had no idea what had happened which was a good thing for Karl, he didn’t want him to know that he was actually Bi just yet. He played it off like it was no big deal, or tried to at least.

“Yeah sure, last night was so much fun, literally the best party ever. I can’t remember anything at all.’’

Sap yawned, getting up from the couch to get some tylenol to help clear his head. Karl took this as an advantage and told Quack, the only person in the group who did remember last night, to not tell anyone. Their convo was brief but Quackity got the main message and knew Karl wasn’t ready yet.

This would have to be their own little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is growing so fast, tis incredble to watch. Keep the comments running in, those are my favorite part about writing stories


	6. Again

Sapnap was egare to go to the party that would be taking place in the afternoon. All throughout his Art class, he couldn't stop himself from trying to piece together the puzzle of what happened the other night. His emotions were reflected in his work. The assignment was to do a completely abstract loose-flowing painting that showed his emotions. A Lot of it was bright and colorful, with very minimal to no grey areas. Getting lost in his work, the class time flew by as he let his mind wonder while he painted. 

With only three minutes left of the class, Sapnap finally stepped back to look at his piece. His favorite colors, black and orange took up a majority of the canvas, the stroke dancing like flames. He couldn’t help but glance over the middle, a purple and teal swirl connected most of the fiery brush strokes. He stood there, wondering why he made it the focus point. Typically, in this style of painting, the focus point represents what means the most to that person. Sapnap couldn’t put a finger on why and what it represented, although he felt as if the answer was just within his reach but not close enough to grasp it. The bell disrupted his thoughts, making him go on his day, not being able to identify the familiar pattern that was hidden in the painting. 

Fast forward ig

Karl spent the next day and a half, worrying that someone else saw what they did, and would tell Sap about it. His fingernails were shorter then they were previously, his legs were shakier than usual, and he seemed out of control of his own body. Why was he so nervous about something that literally none of them had control over. Karl sat through Journalism, not being able to concentrate on his article about Melanie Martinez. All the nervous boy could think about was how this was going to affect him and Sap’s friendship, and if he actually had feelings for the boy. Whatever he was feeling, he needed to figure it out before the next party that was in a few hours. 

At home, Sap noticed the blond/brunet boy seeming more fidgety then usual but carelessly dismissed it since his ADHD can get bad at random intervals.

Sapnap on the other hand, was very hyped to be going back to the party. He used his best cologne, played his favorite random music selection, and grabbed a leather jacket to go with his black shirt, and black ripped jeans. While he was dancing in the mirror, Karl was in his bedroom trying to decide on a sweater to wear. 

Wanting to match Sap, he decided on a black turtleneck and his favorite pair of black jeans with a belt to go along with it. Karl’s confidence was slowly growing as he checked himself out in the mirror of his room. Black made his hair seem lighter, and his body more defiant. 

In the midst of the check-up, he heard Sap switch to his random song playlist. As the title imposed, it was full of all kinds of music from Disney, to rap. He could tell that the other boy had connected his phone to the massive bluetooth system in his room. The walls almost vibrating from the small bass. 

Horrible singing could be heard from his bedroom. The song, so badly out of tune, sounded unrecognizable despite hearing the playlist a million times. Karl curiously stuck his head from his door to almost instantly identify the song.

Turn Up The Music from Lemonade Mouth was playing, one of his and Sap’s favorite movies. Karl smiled as he stepped out of the room, a devilish idea birthing in his head. He pranced down the hall and without warning, he kicked open the door to Sap’s room and started doing a surprisingly good improv dance.

The boy dressed in leather was taken back, Karl did a really good job matching him. He chuckled a little as he examined the dancing boys outfit. He always told Karl that he looked amazing in black, but never really believed him till now. 

Sap was pulled out of his small haze from Karl’s outfit, and joined him in making ridiculous dances. It was like they were kids discovering the movie for the first time again. They used to take turns picking a Disney movie neither of them had seen before, and watch it together on the weekends. Though of course as they got older and started running out of movies, they would pick a new show on Netflix each week to watch instead.

The song ended sorter then the two would’ve liked, both collapsing on Sap’s bed trying to catch their breath. Karl’s hair was all ruffled and fluffier than before, and Sapnap straight up couldn’t catch his breath in the mixture of laughter. After a minute of silence and breathing, they both turned on their backs and stared at the ceiling.

“You ready to get fucked up again?” Sap said eagerly.

Karl’s thoughts and nerves from early returned to him like a bullet, fast and unexpected. All the possibilities running through his head, what if Dream brings up the dare again? What if someone from the group got another video of it? Could he trust them enough to keep his secret? He decided that he didn’t care, he was going to that party to have fun and to not be anxious the entire time.

With this decided, Karl turned to face Sap. “Hell yeah man, hopefully we actually remember something this time.” That was a lie, one unnoticed by the other boy who just laughed along.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is probably my fav story that I have ever written! I think it's going to be better then Electric Love :D
> 
> Thank you for all the kind messages, yes I am doing better then I was before. Again seriously thank you so much for the support and I hope you enjoy my new story, Neverland.


End file.
